


something good, and right, and real

by platinum_firebird



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Holding Hands, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinum_firebird/pseuds/platinum_firebird
Summary: Three snapshots from their first ten years.
Relationships: Matsuoka Gou/Mikoshiba Seijuurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	1. Sharing Clothes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).



> I've literally shipped them since they first interacted, thank you for requesting them!

“Y’know,” Seijuurou says, “you’re gonna have to give that back before I leave for practise.”

Gou grumbles, snuggling deeper into his team jacket. They are the most unexpectedly comfortable items of clothing; she’s regretted leaving her old swim club jacket at home since she first ‘borrowed’ Seijuurou’s. “You could say you lost it.”

“Then I’d have to pay for a new one.”

“A noble sacrifice for your girlfriend.”

Seijuurou laughs, and Gou thinks maybe she can pick up her old jacket next time she’s home – then they could swap.

The thought of Seijuurou in her Iwatobi jacket makes her grin.


	2. Holding Hands In The Snow

Gou loved playing in the snow, back in Iwatobi; now, peeking through the curtains of their hotel room, she squeaks out, “It’s snowing!”

When she turns around, Seijuurou is already halfway into his coat.

He has a big competition tomorrow; his coach would probably tell him off, if he knew they were outside. But it’s easy to forget about that, walking along together, hand in hand, laughing as the falling flakes brush against their noses and cheeks. In a minute they’ll have to go inside, but for now Seijuurou brushes snowflakes out of Gou’s hair – and the moment is perfect.


	3. Cherry Blossoms

Cherry blossoms have always reminded Gou of swimming. They remind her of the pools at elementary school and high school in Iwatobi, carpeted with blossoms, and the pool at Samezuka, with everyone yelling and laughing as they splashed water and petals at each other.

She plants a cherry tree at the far end of their new garden. She hopes it will grow and bloom; because cherry blossoms remind her of swimming, and swimming reminds her of Rin, of the Iwatobi team, and the guys from Samezuka. Swimming reminds her of Seijuurou.

She hopes that they can watch it grow together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
